


I said I love you

by bendergurl123 (mawmawile)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/bendergurl123
Summary: Just before she died, I told her I loved her." Modern AU. Zutara.





	I said I love you

_It was hard to tell someone that they loved them._

* * *

He knew he loved Katara. The tan faced girl dressed in blue. There were people who liked her for her looks. To him, looks had nothing to do with his love for Katara. She could be the ugliest person in the world, and it wouldn't matter. And she wasn't.

But all he would be is labeled into the "Just Friends" zone.

But tonight would be different.

Usually at six, Katara would go visit her father at work. There, he would tell her he loved her.

* * *

He was right. There she was, beautiful, standing parallel to her father's work. The only thing dividing her and the building was a street.

"Hello," Zuko said to her.

"Hey, Zuko," Katara responded back, smiling, and her eyes trained on the red light. The light flashed to green. They walked.

About halfway there, he decided to talk. "Katara—" he was cut off by shock. "Katara!" A wavering car was headed in their direction. They ran.

Zuko murmered something to Katara, and the car hit her.

* * *

"Zuko, we're all greiving," Suki said to him patiently. _Easy for you to say, the person you love is still alive._ It was one year after Katara's death. The person that hit her was Azula, his own sister.

She wasn't even supposed to be there.

"Zuko, please, can you tell us what happened?" Suki asked. Zuko stayed silent for a long time. Long enought for her to get up and start to leave.

Then he spoke. "Just before she died, I told her I loved her."

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 thoughts: no you didn't zuko you did not tell her that  
Jeez, I remember thinking in 2013 this was the BEST thing i ever wrote  
ok. lol katara got hit by a carrrrrrrrrrrrrrr


End file.
